Another Malfoy
by lakemountain
Summary: Seventeen-year-old American Muggleborn Rory Tyler gets the shock of her life when she finds out that she's adopted. Her real family is none other than the Malfoys. She is now forced to move to England with them AND attend Hogwarts for an eight year.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, this is my first long story that I've written (or at least started to write). Now, I know that this has been done a million times before, but the idea just popped into my head and now I can't get it out. What else can I do?**

**Before you go ahead and read, there are a few things you should know about:**

**1. I messed with the time line. Kill me if you want, but I just find that it works better like this. So, in this story, Draco, Harry and Rory are born in 1993, which would make them 17 today. Yay for legal drinking!**

**2. There is an eight year at Hogwarts. No-one who went to Hogwarts when Snape was headmaster learned anything useful, so I made them take an extra year. Hey, everything is so much more fun at Hogwarts!**

**3. Things may seem a bit weird at first, but I promise that they will clear up in a couple of chapters. If you still don't get it by then, feel free to yell at me, and I'll do something about it.**

**4. Even though the rating is M, it's cause I wanna play safe. There will be some naught parts (pun not intended), but you wont get the most explicit scenes here. Not to say there wont be any juicy stuff...**

**5. English isn't my first language, so bear with my grammar. I'm trying to fix every mistake, but if someone wants to Beta this story, I'd be so grateful!****Another Malfoy**

* * *

_Prologue_

A loud scream could be heard trough Malfoy Manor on 5 June 1993. The house elves were quite used to it by now though, as they had been going on for ten hours now. They had been waiting for this day for seven months, for in November 1992 it had been announced that the lady of the house, Narcissa, was with child. The master of the house, Lucius, had been very proud, and everyone in the Pureblood society had been excited. After all, this would be a great contribution to the next generation of Purebloods, and perhaps even a future son- or daughter-in-law. These things had to be considered in time, for there weren't that many Purebloods left in England.

Back at the Malfoy Manor, the screams had finally subsided after twelve hours. Narcissa was tired, as were the house elves helping her deliver the baby. They had gotten quite a shock though, when they realized that it was not only one, but two babies to be delivered that day, one boy and one girl. The boy was named Draco Lucius, and the girl Lorraine Elladora. However, considering current state in the wizarding world in England, with Lord Voldemort on the rise, Lucius and Narcissa decided that it would be too dangerous for the girl to grow up in such an environment, and on the following Tuesday, Narcissa took a Portkey to a small town in Southern Florida, and found a nice family that had had a boy not one year ago. They agreed to take the new born girl in, and Narcissa left with the promise that when all of this was over, she would come back for her baby. Little did she know, it would take seventeen years.


	2. Chapter 1

**Another Malfoy**

_Chapter 1_

Rory's P.O.V

"Lorraine Tuesday Tyler, you sit down this instant!" my mother, or so I had thought for the past seventeen years, yelled at me.

Er, fuck no. My parents had hid something from me, and not just anything, this was a big thing. Really big. I mean, I'm adopted. Yup, you heard me! Adopted! And my parents hadn't bothered to tell ONCE in all these years. So why should I listen to them? So instead of sitting down like a good girl and listen to my parents, or whatever they were, I grabbed my phone, put on a pair of flats and ran out the door, and slammed it. Hard. Then I started running.

I don't really like to run, but when I do it, I do it fast. I didn't stop until far enough away from home that I knew that no one had followed me. Mike had a tendency of doing that, so I had to be sure. Then I pulled out my phone from my pocket and texted Ash.

Ash, you home? Really need to talk to you. Luckily for me she answered straight away.

Yeah.

I'll be there in five minutes.

And five minutes later Ash opened the door and pulled me in a big hug. I just stood there. I wanted to cry, but no tears came. So I just stayed silent.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Ash asked me, but I just stood there, still silent. Ash must have known somehow that I couldn't speak, because she just dragged me in to her kitchen and sat me down on a bar chair. Then she went to the freezer and got some ice cream, two spoons, and then returned to me.

"Eat."

Okay, who can say no to Ben & Jerry's when they're sad? I know I can't. So I grabbed one of the spoons and dug it deep into the frozen ice cream. Said ice cream was however very, very, VERY cold, and as I put the overfilled spoon in my mouth, my brain froze. Holy fuck that hurt. I started cussing, and that made me spit out my ice cream all over my skirt. Fuck. Just what I needed. I looked over at Ash. She wasn't on her chair. Weird. Then I heard something that sounded like a duck being strangled. I looked next to the empty chair, and there was Ash on the floor, laughing so hard that all I could hear were strange sounds, not completely unlike a duck.

"I'm glad I amuse you."

"ohhh…y"

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"orry.."

"Right."

After about ten minutes, Ash had composed herself (somewhat), and was once again able to sit properly on the chair. After another ten minutes, she had stopped giggling and was now looking at me with a worried expression.

"Tell me", was all she said.

"Well… Oh, are those new shoes?"

"No."

"Oh… Well, they're really cute."

Ash just looked at me.

"Um... Right... You sure you really want to hear this?"

"Yes! It can't be that bad."

"Trust me, it can."

"I still want to hear it. And as your best friend, it is my right to know."

"Um... Okay... It all started about an hour ago, when my mom said that she wanted to talk to me about something important, and I thought that it was about the party we went to last night, cause, you know, I had a little too much to drink, and made some bad kissing decisions..."

"I remember. Jake was practically fucking you."

"Well, he IS super cute..."

"And he is also the biggest slut I know."

"... and he's a great kisser..."

"And he probably has a lot of different itches..."

"... and his body is just plain gorgeous, what with all the muscles and the tan and the surf hair..."

"Sidetracked much?"

"Right... So, mom wanted to talk to me, and I was expecting the I-Thought-You-Knew-Better-Than-This-Speech, but then my dad came in to the room as well, and I was like, I didn't screw up that much, I didn't sleep with the guy or anything, and I asked why he wasn't at work, and said that he wanted to be there when mom talked to me, and I started defending myself, saying stuff like 'I'm seventeen, OF AGE, and I can decide on my own who I make out with', and then mom and dad looked at me with confused faces, and then I realized that they probably didn't want to talk about the almost-sex with Jake, so I kept my mouth shut."

"A wise choice indeed." Ash nodded her head, as if she dealt with this sort of thing daily. Come to think of it, she probably does.

"Quoting Buffy much?"

"It's the re-runs fault! I can't help it! I wake up early, and there they are!"

"And it has nothing to do with a certain vampire called Angel?"

"Nuh-uh. Not a thing."

"Right. I feel your pain."

"Don't change the subject! I want to hear the story!"

"As I was saying, I kept my mouth shut and we all sat down in the living room, and my mom goes like, 'Rory, you know we love you', and then I started to think that maybe mom and dad were getting a divorce or something..

"They aren't though, right?" Ash asked, looking really worried. She likes my parents, and the feeling is mutual, although they think she's a bit wild (their word, not mine).

"No, they're not." I said. "Don't interrupt. Anyway, mom continued with, 'but there's something we haven't told you, something that happened a long time ago, something that will affect you. Honey, you're adopted.'"

"You're WHAT?" Ash screamed at me, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I KNOW, RIGHT! I'm adopted. I'm fucking adopted. ADOPTED!"

"I can't believe they haven't told you earlier!" Ash was still screaming, and pretty loud, I might add. When she speaks in her normal voice she speaks loud, so you can guess how loud this must be. I'm pretty sure that everyone who lives on Ash's street now knows that someone inside the Richards' house was adopted. "I mean, ADOPTED! That's a big deal. A big deal. Big. VERY BIG."

"Yes Ash, I know. Believe me, I KNOW. The whole neighborhood doesn't have to, though, so you might want to lower your voice."

"Right. Sorry. So you have no idea who your real parents are?"

"I haven't finished the story yet. You'll see what comes next." Now that I had told her about the very, very, very big thing, it didn't seem so hard to continue with the story. "Anyway, my mom said 'Honey, you're adopted', and I was like, 'You're kidding, right?' and then my dad looked me straight in the eye and said 'No, we're not. Honey, we're so sorry, we know we should have told you earlier, but...'"

"Damn right they should've!" Ash interrupted me.

"Ash, do you want the whole story or not?"

"Sorry. Do go on."

"Okay. So my dad said that they we're so sorry, and I just snapped. I went full bitch mode, and started yelling things like 'I'm adopted? You adopted me seventeen years ago and you didn't bother to tell me once? I can't be-fucking-lieve you!' and stuff like that."

"What happened then?"

"My mom started calling med Lorraine, and you know it's serious when she does that. Everyone always calls me Rory or Ror or Tuesday. The only person who calls me Lorraine all the time is Grandma. Even Mike calls me Rory."

"Well, he came up with it, didn't he?"

"Yeah... Well, I wouldn't put it past him to call me Lorraine just to piss me off."

"So what happened next?" Wow. Ash was really into the story.

"I got up to leave, I mean, I needed some air, and my mom yelled 'Lorraine Tuesday Tyler, you sit down this instant!" but I just grabbed my phone and put on a pair of shoes and took off, and you know the rest."

"It's safe to say that you've had an eventful day so far", Ash said.

"I would say that", I replied. To be honest, I was still a little out of breath.

Ash looked up from the ice cream box. "So you don't know who you're real parents are?"

No", I answered, "but I think that my parents do. It's a feeling I get."

"Ah", Ash laughed. "The famous Rory Tyler-feeling."

"Hey! I happen to have an O in Divination, so you really should trust my feelings a bit more."

"Right, like that time you "felt" like we had to go to the mall, because Taylor Swift was going to be there."

"Okay, so she wasn't there, but we met those hot surfer boys that time, remember?"

Oh, right. Hm, I guess I should trust your feelings a bit more."

"Thank you."

Ash scooped up a big spoon of now half melted ice cream while staring on the wall in front of her. She drank her ice cream, then licked her lips to catch a few drops that had escaped her mouth the first time. Then she turned to me. "So what are you going to do about this whole thing?"

"I have no idea. I know I can't put my head in the sand and hope that it'll all go away, and I've pinched myself at least twenty times, so I'm pretty sure I'm not dreaming. I'm going to have such a big bruise on my arm tomorrow."

At that moment, my phone rang. Not that hard to guess who it could be. But I still didn't feel like talking to my parents, or worse, Mike, so I pressed the ignore button on my phone and stared at the now fully melted ice cream.

"Don't wanna talk to talk to them yet?" Ash asked. I shook my head. "It's okay." Ash said.

Then Ash's phone rang, and of course it was – surprise – my home number showing on the display. She looked at me, and I shook my head again, and she pressed the ignore button as well.

"Why are they calling you, too? Wasn't my ignoring their call not enough for them to understand that I don't want to talk about it yet?" I mumbled to myself. Just after I said that, Ash's home phone rang. Ash picked it up, answered, and realized, too late I might add, that it was my mom. I could hear her voice through the phone, and she didn't sound happy at all. Not that I cared very much.

"Ashley Richards, I know that Lorraine is there, please put her on!" Huh, she called me Lorraine. So she's still pissed at me.

"Uh, Mrs. Tyler, I don't think that's the best idea right now…" Ash always calls my mom by her first name Sophie, except from when either my mom or Ash was pissed.

"What do you mean 'that's not the best idea right now?' I want to talk to my daughter! Now!"

"Uh… Rory? Wanna take it?"

"No." I shook my head again. I did NOT want to talk to someone who had lied to me.

"Mrs. Tyler, Rory doesn't want to take it. Maybe this could wait a little…?"

"This cannot wait! Her birth parents are coming for lunch to see her in ten minutes!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh, so that's why you're telling me all of this! So if they weren't coming to see me, you wouldn't tell me? Is that it?" I asked screaming, so I was sure that my mother had heard me.

"So you didn't want us to tell you, is that it?" My mother yelled, and it sounded like she was crying. Ash smoothly handed the phone over to me, and then slipped quietly out through the kitchen door.

"I'm not mad because I'm adopted, well, maybe a little, but I'm mad because you kept it a secret from me! God, don't you get it? It's like you've taken away a part of me!" I was on the verge of tears, but I wasn't going to cry.

"Rory, we haven't taken anything away from you, you're still Rory. Don't forget that." Ugh, this is so typical of my mom, she always has to go on with her shrink talk.

"No, just my family for the past seventeen years!"

"Rory, honey, we're still your family, just not your birth family. You're still my daughter, and I will always love you." Okay, so I was starting to give in.

"Fine, I'll come home and meet my birth family. But only cause I'm curious." I could hear my mom smile through the phone.

"Great honey, I think you'll really like them. You should know one thing though, they're from England, so they're a bit… different. Oh, and would you hurry up a little, they'll be here any minute."

"Sure", I said, and hung up the phone. Then I want to look for Ash. I didn't have to look for long, as she was sitting in the living room, looking through the latest issue of Elle Magazine.

"I'm gonna need to borrow some make up, I'm meeting my English birth family in five minutes, and I don't want to look like Britney Spears after one of her beakdowns." I said as I headed for Ash's room. This was going to be one hell of a lunch.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there's chapter 1 for you! Don't worry if things seem a bit out there, it will make sense later. Remember, reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here we go! Chapter 2 already!**

**Disclaimer (forgot this before, but oh well):Yes, I am in fact J.K. Rowling. Surprise! *Opens eyes* Crap, another one of Fred and George's day dreams... Oh well, I'll keep hoping, but for now, I don't own anything except Rory and Mike and Ash and Katie and mom and dad. You get the picture.**

**Also, a BIG thanks to FredsForeverFanGirl, mlkduds009 and ShatteredHeart-BlueSapphire for adding this to their favourite stories, and thanks to ShatteredHeart-BlueSapphire for reviewing!**

* * *

**Another Malfoy**

_Chapter 2_

Mike's P.O.V

"So, what can you tell us about Lorraine?" The man said, in a thick British accent. No doubt he was upper class.

"First of all, she wants to be called Rory, No one calls her Lorraine unless they're really mad at her, or if they're Grandma." I answered the man.

How the fuck had I ended up playing The Grand Host in all of this? All I had done was sleep until noon, and suddenly mom was acting all crazy, screaming about Rory and how lunch wasn't ready and that Katie was at a friend's house and someone needed to get her. I volunteered to get her, but mom told me to 'be the nice boy I know you are' and welcome Rory's birth family. Nice boy, me? She would get a heart attack if I told a third of what I did at school. But can you blame me? I mean, that school was, and probably still is, full of losers for me to play pranks on, hot girls to fuck and one annoying sister to, you got it, annoy. And she really was annoying, always studying, loved by all the teachers, and still had lots of friends, dates and parties to go to. I can tell you something, you get really tired of constantly hearing 'Why aren't you more like your sister' from all the teachers. Thank God it ended last year when I graduated. No more school, just time to surf, party, and work a little in between. But when you work as a life guard at the beach, your job mostly consists of checking out girls in their bikinis. And with being a wizard, I could make the girls' bikini tops fall off. Yeah, I get by. And what was that about Rory's birth family? Oh yeah, mom mentioned that Rory is adopted. You know, just to mention it. Cause, you know, it might be good to know that your sister is adopted if you're going to entertain her freakin birth family! Maybe you should have mentioned this a little sooner, don't ya think, mom? Just a thought.

Drifting back to reality, I looked first at the man who had spoken. He looked really ridiculous with his long platinum blond hair and his clothes. Seriously, I'm not picky about that, but what he was wearing, it looked like a vampire costume. His extremely pale skin didn't do much to tone down the whole vampire thing he had going on. His eyes weren't red though, they were grey. His son, who sat on his right side, looked about my age, and very much like his dad, apart from the hair, which was shorter than his fathers, but it had the same color. Both the father and his son were tall; I'd say about 6'3". The boy wore jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt and sneakers. The vampire gene hadn't caught him yet.

The woman, who was sitting left to the man, obviously husband and wife, was a total MILF. No, listen to this. Tall, with long legs, long blond hair, blue eyes, and probably the most beautiful face I've even seen. Really. She was wearing a blue dress, not too short, and… Mike for fuck's sake, get it together! She is Rory's mother, and she looks a lot like Rory. MIKE SNAP OUT OF IT! Okay, so she's beautiful, that works. No need to think about those legs… For fuck's sake, she's married. Mike, get it together. The man's voice, Lucius I think it was, man, even the name sounds evil, snapped me back to reality.

"She's called what? Her name is Lorraine, not Rory. Malfoys don't have nicknames. Who came up with it anyway?"

"I did." I said. "I couldn't say Lorraine when I was little, so I called her Rory, and then everyone else just started calling her that as well."

By now, the insanely gorgeous woman locked like she was about to cry, but her husband took no notice of her. Instead, the boy moved from his seat to sit beside his mother and put a soothing arm around her shoulders. She looked a little calmer and squeezed his hand in return. I got the impression that he took care of her instead of the other way around. Weird.

At that moment I saw Rory through the window, but Mr. Vampire hadn't. I was about to wave at her, when I saw her looking at Mr. Vampire, and then she shook her violently, so I kept my mouth shut. Mr. Vampire started talking again, and God was he boring. Rory owed me big time.

"Well, I can assure you that we will call her Lorraine no matter what, that is her birth name."

"Um, sure…" At that moment I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and I took it out, to see that I had a text from Rory. What the hell could she ask of me when I was already covering for her? Then I noticed that the boy (what was he called now again? I've never been good with names and faces) looked at me with a curious look on his face. I just ignored him and opened the text from Rory.

Get out here right now. Yes, an excuse to leave! Sometimes I really love that bitchy sister of mine!

"Uh, Mr. Vam… I mean, Mr. Malfoy, excuse me, but I have to go," I said, pointing at my phone as an explanation. Who said I can't be polite? But the whole vampire clan just looked at me with confused faces. Instead of explaining, I just headed for the door. There is only so much politeness in me, and I really didn't want to O.D. right now. Mom and dad were seriously going to pay for leaving me alone with not only the palest family in the world, but also the scariest and weirdest one. But now I was free, free as a bird to go and do whatever I wanted to do! Or so I thought until Rory grabbed just as I got out the door.

"Why is there a fucking family of vampires in the fucking living room?" she hissed at me. Oh, she looked mad. This was going to fun.

"Apparently Mr. Vampire there is your birth father, and I must say, you look _just _like each other." That comment earned me a punch on the upper arm. And it hurt.

"I do NOT look like Mr. Vampire!" Rory yelled silently at me, however she managed to do that.

"Sure you do, sis." Ouch. Another one. Why had I insisted on taking her to the gym?

"I do NOT! That is NOT my birth family! There has to be some sort of mistake or something…" Then she got all quiet, and I saw that as my chance to get her inside the house, so I grabbed her arm - a little harder than necessary, but hey, those two punches she gave me hurt – and dragged her inside. I couldn't wait to hear Rory's bitch fit that I was sure was about to come.

Rory's P.O.V.

Mike took my arm, pretty hard I must say, and dragged me inside. The vampire family was sitting on the couch, all of them looking pretty stiff, and the woman – I refused to acknowledge her as my mother – looked like she was about to cry. Their heads turned at the same time to look at me. Then Mike started speaking.

"Look who I found outside!" His voice was way too happy for my liking. The woman on the couch – not my mother, not my mother, not my mother – started crying. Great. I took a seat on the other couch, just to be sure. Mike sat down next to me. I kicked his leg. Don't know why I did it. Guess I needed something to take out some of my frustration on, and Mike was closest to me. Also, he's an easy target. Those boxing classes really did pay off. Then Mr. Vampire started speaking.

"Lorraine, as you probably know, we are your real family."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I thought that being a family meant that you're there for each other, and where have you been all my life?" I snapped. "And it's Rory. The only one who calls me Lorraine is Grandma."

"No, Lorraine is your birth name, it's the name we gave you, and that is what I will call you."

"Well, then I probably won't answer you." Ha, that shut him up! The boy on the couch looked at me with his mouth wide open. Obviously he, or anyone else for that matter, never talked back to Mr. Vampire. Boy, were they in for a change.

But Mike, as the spoil-sport he always had been, decided to ease up the awkwardness I had created (and of which I was very proud, I must say. I find it amusing to create awkward moments, people never really know how to react.) by introducing the vampires to me.

"Rory, this is your birth father, Lucius Malfoy," he stated, emphasizing the word birth way more than necessary. "And this is your birth mother, Narcissa Malfoy, and your twin brother, Draco Malfoy." Wait, say what? My twin brother? So it's not enough with Mike? I have to deal with another brother? And one that looked extremely boring, too? God was obviously pissed at me for some reason.

"Actually, it's Lord and Lady Malfoy," Lucius corrected Mike. Fantastic. English upper class snobs.

"Right, sorry about that." Mike didn't look sorry at all. In fact, he was practically beaming with malice. Fucker. Personally, I was just staring at everything that wasn't the family on the other couch. I didn't want to admit to myself that they were in fact my birth family, so I did it the Head-In-The-Sand way. Lovely method. It worked all of five minutes, until my parents came home with Katie, who had been on a play date with her best friend Sarah. I had no idea why it would be good for her to be here for this, but my mom, who's a shrink by the way, never leaves work at the door, and I guess she thought that it would be a good idea for Katie to be here cause it might give her a sense of feeling older, or something like that. If I were Katie, I'd bail. Hell, I'd bail now, as me. It felt like I was being punished for something I totally didn't do. The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Katie must have felt it too, cause she took one look at the vampires, and then bolted up the stairs. God, how I wanted to join her.

Mom was the one to break the silence.

"So, Rory, I see you've met your, hrm, other family."

"No shit, Sherlock?" I said, finally looking up from the very interesting spot on the carpet.

"Rory, that is no way to talk to a family member!" my father scolded me.

"Oh, but it's okay to lie to one for seventeen years?" I yelled back. Like I was going to let that one slide? It was an obvious one. The boy on the other couch – not my brother, not my brother, not my brother – looked surprised and very impressed. What, he didn't talk back when his parents were mad at him? Okay, so Mr. Vampire look a little scary, and he certainly seems to think of himself as some kind of God, but I have found that if you stand up to people like him, they will, after a while, back down and not act like they own the whole freakin world.

"Rory, can I see you in the kitchen for a few minutes?" my father asked.

"No, you can't," I replied. I sooo didn't want to talk to him alone in the kitchen. He was going to yell at me for sure, and I already had a killer headache, no doubt a result from last night's drinking. At least I hadn't puked, and I had managed to keep my breakfast (a piece of toast) and that ice cream I'd had at Ash's place, but still, didn't feel all that great. I did not need a lesson on how to behave properly, and I probably wouldn't get one if the vampires were around to hear it. Mom and dad were the last persons on earth that wanted to start a scene, even if it was just in front of a couple of people. I however, had no problem doing exactly that.

"Lorraine…"

"Fine, fine." I probably shouldn't start a fight with everyone today. I got up from the couch and walked in to the kitchen, mom and dad right after me, dad closing the door. Mike was let out in the living room with the vampire clan. Serves the fucker right.

"Rory, you have to talk to the Malfoys," my mom told me, looking all important.

"No, I don't," I replied. "Why should I anyway? Why do they want contact with me now, after all these years? They've never wanted to talk to me before, so why should I talk to them now?" I was really pissed.

"Because you're going home with them," my mom said, tears in her eyes.

"I'M DOING WHAT?" I yelled. The vampire clan must have heard that, but I didn't care. I was sooo NOT going home with them! I mean, who exactly do they think they are? Do they think that they can just show up here after seventeen years and be all like 'Oh yeah, by the way, you have to move to England with us'. Fuck no, I'm not doing it.

"Honey, we signed a contract the day we took you in. It said that…" my mom started, but I didn't let her finish.

"I don't fucking care what the fucking contract says! I am sure as hell not going to move to fucking England!" I was all mad again. It didn't help that Mike was standing in the doorway grinning like the idiot he is, keeping the door open on purpose so that the vampire clan heard every word I'd said. They looked like they'd heard the cusses the most. Woops.

"Maybe this conversation would be better to have out here, with all of us involved in this little drama actually present in the discussion," Mr. Vampire said, obviously trying to scare me with his look. Too bad for him it wasn't working. However, my mom thought that it was a great idea, so she dragged me, and Mike (Yay, he has to sit through this, too! Serves the fucker right!) from the kitchen and into the living room, where she told us to sit down on the couch. Again, I worked with the Head-In-The-Sand way, pretending that some family – not _my_ family, not _my_ family, not _my_ family – weren't occupying the other – more comfortable, if I may – couch. My mom sat down in one of the comfy chairs and my dad took the other one. Say hello to the most awkward moment of all time. My mom cleared her throat.

"Lucius, maybe you would like to tell us?" Mr. Vampire nodded and opened his mouth.

"As you know, Voldemort had begun to gain power when…"

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Tomorrow's my birthday, so leave me review, would you?**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: OMG IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING? AM I UPDATING?**

**I sure am! I'm not even going to try and explain why I haven't updated in forever. All I can say is that I'm so, sooooo sorry! I'm really going to try to update and finish this story, so please be a little patient. Mmkay? I'll make you brownies, promise!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own a Gryffindor scarf, and that makes me happy!**

* * *

**Another Malfoy**

_Chapter 3_

Rory's P.O.V.

"So what, you have to move to England with them? Like, HAVE, have to?" Ash was helping me pack all of my things. And by pack, I mean sitting on my bed and stealing shirts when she thought I wasn't looking.

"Yes, I HAVE, have to move to England with them", I replied. Not that I hadn't tried to get out of it. Because I had. I'd tried being the whiny girl, the bitchy girl, the angry girl, the lock-yourself-into-your-room-all-day-and-never-come-out girl, but nothing had worked. Somehow, the Vampires wanted me to live with them. And, once I had finally settled down and actually looked through the contract my mom and dad had signed, I found the WORST. THING. EVER. Apparently, Mr. Vampire and his sad wife (still not my parents) had the right to decide what I should do UNTIL I GET MARRIED. Yep, you heard me. They basically own me until I'm married, because then my husband will be in charge of me, because that's how it works in old wizarding families. So, I have to move to England, where I hear it rains pretty much all the time, and live with the creepy Mr. Vampire, sad, sad wife of Mr. Vampire and Silent Boy, my twin brother, and attend Hogwarts for the eight year (at least I won't have to live with the Vampires during the school year, so yay for school). Good summer so far? I think not.

"So what did Mr. Vampire tell you about why they gave you up?"

"He basically said that if I grew up in England, I would have been like a prize that all the Pureblood families would have competed for. I would have been somebody's betrothed by now, waiting to be a trophy wife to someone probably twice my age, and that they didn't want that for me, so they decided to let someone else take care of me until it was safe for me to return to England."

"But then why didn't they come and take you back when You-Know-Who vanished the first time? I mean, he was gone for a pretty long time, and they didn't know where he was, right? Everyone thought he was dead."

"Yeah, that's what I said. Mr. Vampire said they because they weren't sure that he was actually gone, they didn't dare to risk it, so they waited."

"Nice parenting."

"The best."

"And you have to go back to school?"

"Indeed I do. They decided that since You-Know-Who had his minions run the school last year, no one learnt what they had to, so they're all going back to school."

"So you're gonna go to school with Harry Potter? OH MY GOD, I HAVE to come visit you!" Ash was bouncing up and down on the bed, clapping her hands. Her face looked a bit frantic, as if she was high on sugar or something.

"Yeah, I guess so." I didn't want to sound too excited, since I was against this whole move, but going to school with Harry Potter would be pretty cool. Scratch that. It would be super cool. It would be awesome. It was pretty much the only thing about this move that didn't suck donkey butt.

"And if you don't come and visit me, I will hurt you." I added.

"Gee, I'm so scared."

Instead of answering her, I just stuck my tongue out. Yes, I'm mentally five years old.

"What, no cry fest? I am shocked!" Mike stood in the doorway, actually looking surprised. Sometimes, only sometimes, he actually gets me. On very rare occasions, sure, but still. And really, it was taking me a lot not to burst into tears right now. Ever since I'd learned that I had a whole new family, and that I had to move to England, all my energy had been spent on trying to make the Vampires not want me to move in with them. I hadn't really spent that much time thinking about moving to England, because truth be told; I didn't think that I'd actually have to do it. No I was in the middle of it, packing away my whole life in just one day, since I'd been sure I wouldn't have to do it, and now everything was catching up with me. I'm quite emotional all the time, not just during that time of the month, and I was trying really hard not to let it show, because if I lost it, Ash would lose it too, and then we wouldn't be able to stop. It'd feel too much like a goodbye, and that was something my fragile brain couldn't take right now. Besides, it wasn't a goodbye, not really. I chose to look at it like I'm taking a really long vacation. If you count school as a vacation. Which I don't. But anyway.

This time Mike was spot on. Guess he knows me pretty well.

"Naw, we were waiting for you to join us!" Ash replied.

"Yeah, we know that you wanna sit on the bed with us a cry your eyes out cause I'm leaving you", I filled in. To be honest, I kinda wanted him to join. Yeah, he's an annoying fucker most of the time, but he is my brother and I love him with all my heart. Cheesy, I know. Pass me the crackers.

"Ah, what the hell. Might be one of the last chances I get to hear all of your gossip, might as well make the most of it!" With that, he joined Ash on the bed, and stayed there for the rest of the day. He'd say he helped a lot, but mostly he just unpacked all of my boxes that were already done. Some helper.

* * *

At exactly 8.03 P.M., I was all packed. My whole life was fitted into 54 boxes (37 filled with clothes. I was 14 when I realised that I could transfigure pillow cases to cute dresses), which had all been placed on the living room floor. My eyes, as well as Ash's and mom's, were puffy and red from crying. Mike claimed he hadn't cried, but I saw him shed a few tears for me. I always knew he was a softy. Katie was cuddled up in my dad's lap, fast asleep. She'd been sad ever since the Vampires had visited for the first time three weeks ago, so I guess she's quite emotionally drained right now. Dad was just sitting quietly in his comfy chair, looking really sad. All in all, this wasn't exactly party night at the Tyler's.

Mr. Vampire was scheduled to come at 8 P.M., which meant he was late. Figures. At 8.07 PM, the air in the living room started to crack, and then there was a bright light, and suddenly Mr. Vampire was in the air, walking down like owned the place. When he reached the floor, he dusted himself of, and then looked around the room, staring at everything in his usual condescending way. See, I've only known the man for three weeks, but I already know that he thinks he's God, or something like that. It's really getting annoying, so I'm guessing that actually living with the man must be a tough burden to bear. I guess I'm gonna find out the hard way.

"Ah, Lorraine, I see you have packed all you belongings. Good, good."

"Hello to you too, Mr. Va-Malfoy."

"Yes yes, hello. Now, if we could get this procedure out of the way as soon as possible, as I have a lot of things on my plate right now, so I really must get back to England as fast as possible."

"Well, I could stay here, that way it wouldn't take too much time out of you very busy schedule."

"Nonsense Lorraine, you are coming with me and we are leaving tonight! I have had enough of all your tantrums and drama. I will have you know that I will not tolerate such behaviour from you in England."

"Listen, if you think you can just come into my life after 17 years and just think that you can decide how I'm going to act, then you seriously need to get your brain checked. I am not some doll you can just play around with! And stop calling me Lorraine!"

"Your name is Lorraine, so that is what I will call you. As for the other, you are my daughter, and by wizarding law, I make decisions that I find fitting for you. So you will come with me now, or I can call on some family friends to help me, and believe me, coming willingly will seem like a night on the town compared to the alternative."

"Is that really the way to treat your only daughter? I mean, I could run away, marry a simple man from the streets, or start breaking the law, and then we'll see how much fun having a daughter really is.."

"Rory, Lucius, enough!" My mom looked really angry, and Mr. Vampire looked surprised. Maybe Mrs. Vampire didn't speak up. "Rory, that is not how you talk to people. And Lucius, you do not speak to my daughter like that, do you hear me? I may be a Muggle, but if you so much as lay a hand on her, I will find out, and I will come find you and personally make sure that you don't hurt her in any way. Am I clear?"

"Aw, mom!" And here comes the waterworks. God, I'm so emotional. And now I'm also being suffocated by mom.

"I'm gonna miss you so, so much, Rory."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Mom." I felt my dad's arms around me, too, and Mike's, and Katie's. And Ash hugged me the hardest. One big family group hug. This is what I will miss the most. My family. They get to stay in Florida while I have to move so rainy England. Woo-fucking-hoo.

After what seemed like an hour of hugging, Mr. Vampire cleared his throat, showing how he feels about such grand displays of affection.

"If you are quite finished with your tearful goodbye, we really must get going now, Lorraine. I have important businesses to attend to back home in England." I noticed that all my things are gone.

"Hey, where are my boxes?" Mr. Vampire just waved a hand at a small bag draped across him."

"Um, I'm pretty sure that all those boxes don't fit in that little bag."

"Undetectable Extension Charm." Mr. Vampire almost spat out the word, like I'm stupid or something. Gee, sorry for not being super smart when I've just had the cry fest of my life.

"Er, well... I guess I'm ready, then", I said, feeling really small all of a sudden. I was going to leave my family, and all the security that offered, to move in with complete strangers on the other side of the Atlanic. Me, scared? Don't know what you're talking about.

Mr. Vampire took out a small hair comb from his pocket.

"This is the Portkey. When I activate it, we have 10 seconds before we are transported back to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. Ready?"

I nodded once, and really tried to hold it together. I looked at my family for the last time in a while. Mom and Dad were hugging each other, Katie still in my dad's arms. She was crying, and I was too. My eyes met Ash's, and then Mike's.

Then I felt a tugging in my stomach, and my living room started spinning. The last thing I saw before we left the house I grew up in was Mike hugging Ash. Then everything went dark, and I felt like I was going on about 43 roller coasters at once. Just when I felt like I couldn't take anymore, the spinning stopped, and then I crash landed on a stone floor.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Lorraine. Welcome home."

Woo-fucking-hoo.

* * *

**AN: I probably don't deserve this, but... Reviews?**


End file.
